


Worthwhile

by dateable_yosuke



Category: Persona 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dateable_yosuke/pseuds/dateable_yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glasses are meant to correct one's vision. When your vision doesn't need to be corrected, what use do glasses have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

> this is for day 1 of P4 week 2014 on tumblr! I wasn't gonna post it here, but, here it is

After they cleared the fog in the TV world, Yosuke wondered passively what to do with his glasses.

After Souji left Inaba, Yosuke still didn’t know what to do with his glasses, but he knew somewhere deep down, that he wanted to keep them. _Needed_ to keep them.

It’s not like they were his only pair of glasses; he was clumsy enough that he needed several different replacements throughout their time fighting in the TV. It was worse at the beginning when he was getting used to everything, but everyone was clumsy then, right? That’s what he told himself, anyway.

He took to wearing them occasionally while he was home alone. Sometimes he’d put them on when he’d read magazine or comics, pretending they were his reading glasses. He’d use his middle finger to subtly press them up in the center when they slipped down, too. Yosuke knew it was silly, but he didn’t want them to sit around doing nothing.

(Teddie caught him once when he popped in through Yosuke’s TV. He scared the ever-loving _crap_ out of him, but when Yosuke hastily explained the glasses, Teddie was strangely understanding.)

He wore them when he talked on the phone with Souji, too, but Yosuke made absolutely sure Teddie wasn’t around for those calls. He wasn’t sure he could explain why he wore them… he didn’t really understand, either. It just felt right, like he was back fighting alongside his partner.

One time, when Yosuke was stretched out on his bed talking excitedly to Souji, his phone laying next to him set to speaker mode, he accidentally admitted to wearing his glasses sometimes. He was surprised to hear Souji’s muffled chuckle on the other side and him admitting to wearing his occasionally as well.

After Yosuke was done pressing his stupid grin into his pillow, he realized that his glasses, all of their glasses, really, meant something special to them. At first, they were something Teddie made somehow, something to help them see in the foggy world. Eventually, they became a symbol of their teamwork, their friendship, and saving the world.

After that, Yosuke decided he didn’t really mind others seeing him in the glasses because they were _special_ to him.


End file.
